familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Adventure
Island Adventure is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie and Brian get stranded on Garbage Island, a mass of discarded garbage, floating around in the middle of the ocean. Meanwhile, Lois helps Quagmire court a middle aged woman. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Lois Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Monica *Taylor *Fort Lauderdale Tanya Minor Roles *Peter Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Bruce *Thanos *Doug *Craig Kilborn *M.C. Escher *Corey *Consuela De La Morrela (Cameo) *Cleveland Brown (Cameo) *Joe Swanson (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ida Davis (Mentioned) Trivia *Chris is addicted to snorting spraypaint. *It's revealed Stewie's iconic bigwheel, was stolen by Peter from the front lawn of an unknown house, after a rainstorm. *Bruce works as a garbage man in this episode. *Stewie tries to trigger Brian, by putting too much emphasis on the "H" of the word, "Whirlpool", but it doesn't get a reaction out of him. *Peter's real-life actor gets pregnant as of this episode, and goes on a meternity leave, meaning he'll either have only minor roles or complete absences for a few episodes. In this episode, he had a minor role. Cultural References *Thanos getting the mind stone and making Cleveland Brown and Joe Swanson disappear is a reference to the ending credits gag at the end of Infinity War. *Peter passes a Kidney Stone Phillips. *Lois suggests the show, This is Us as a conversation piece for Quagmire and Monica. *Lois says that "April Showers" is the name of a pornstar. Now, I may not be very well-versed in the rich culture of pornography, but as far as I'm concerned, no such pornstar exists. *While lost at sea, Stewie and Brian talk about the Disney princess movie, Moana. *Peter farts in a bottle and send it to England, because of Russell Brand. *Stewie teaches the Garbage Islanders about pop culture relating to The Kardashian Family Tree, The O.J. Simpson Murder Trials, and Saturday Night Live. *A dumb woman drops a Luna bar. *Quagmire stars in a parody of the 2018 version of It. *Stewie attaches Jimmy Buffet margarita machines to his Big Wheel. *There's a cutaway about the M.C. Escher staircase painting. **A construction worker gets hit on the head by an M.C. Hammer. *Quagmire mispronounces Michael Buble as "Mike Bubble". *There is also mention of Ray Lamontagne. *"Thunder Island" by Jay Ferguson plays. *Stewie uses Dell laptops to make fans. *Lois gets a funny shirt titled "Guns and Rosé", as a pun on the band Guns & Roses. Deleted Scenes *Pervert Hamlet. *Peter passes a Kidney Stone Phillips. *Stewie claims to have broken his haimen on his big wheel. *Quagmire sending Monica dick pics. *A cutaway gag about a deaf kid's parents getting divorced. *Stewie working at the in-store Burger King as Target. *Lois quizzing Quagmire on yankee candles and pornstars. *A waiter freaking out over Quagmire and Monica not paying for the bread. *Lois shopping at Target, and not noticing Stewie working at Pizza Hut. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Lois Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes